1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and apparatus for handling endless paper-making belts, and more particularly, to a device for installing or removing an endless paper-making belt from around heavy rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling of large endless belts, especially in the light of their breadth, provides difficulties when installing such endless belts around heavy rolls such as those found in the forming section of a paper-making machine or the stretcher rolls used in the manufacture of paper-making belts. On paper machines these belts are called wires, fabric or felts. On conventional paper-making machines, when changing the forming fabric, the old fabric on the machine is suspended while the breast and couch rolls are held in a cantilever manner while the various other suction rolls and foils and suction boxes are also held in a cantilever manner. Tension is released on the fabric, and the fabric is removed from the free end of the rolls.
In the case of the stretching rolls used in the manufacture of these fabrics, the rolls are moved towards each other on bearing supports mounted on wheels travelling in tracks provided in the floor thereof. As the tension in the fabric is released, the fabric is held tent-like and the rolls are moved inwardly to the point where they are cantilevered so that the fabric can be removed over the end of the rolls and the new fabric replaced. The weight of the stretching rolls used in the manufacture of the fabric or the weight of the breast and couch rolls on a paper machine are such that a considerable support structure must be provided on the cantilevered side so as to support the full length of these rolls while the fabric is being removed and replaced. This problem is especially acute in the manufacture of paper-making belts since these belts are continuously being installed or removed from the stretcher rolls during their production. Accordingly, in the building in which the belts are being stretched, the floor must often be especially reinforced on the support side of the rolls in order to properly cantilever the stretching rolls which might sometimes exceed 40 feet.